


Deviant

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, OOC, Smut, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was sure no one would believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, so this fic is actually a little birthday gift to myself. I just wanted a little MakoRin with Pushy!Makoto, because why the hell not?
> 
> I am officially 21 now~ ~~where's my bottle of vodka???~~

Rin was sure no one would believe him. 

It wasn’t that he was the kind to fuck and tell, but he was sure that if by some mistake he were to reveal his little secret, their mutual friends would call bullshit. Rin wouldn’t have believed it either if he weren’t currently the focus of Makoto’s interest. Because, Makoto is kind and sweet, gentle with kittens and old people, and has a heart three sizes too big. Makoto is the loving older brother and near-perfect son; the always-there-for-you best friend, ridiculously helpful student, and the understanding swim captain of Iwatobi’s team. Makoto is all of those things, yes, but he is also a deviant.

A sex deviant, to be exact. 

Rin learns that Makoto likes to take him by surprise. The brunette sneaks up to him in the locker rooms and nips him just below his ear, in a place that must be wired directly to his cock. His large hands sneak up Rin’s legs, rubbing small circles on his inner thigh and pulling at the material of his swimsuit. Rin has to bite down on his hand to keep his voice from betraying their compromising situation. That, however, only pushes Makoto to try and cause Rin to moan more loudly, so that his cries of pleasure echo through the walls. Rin would be damned if he’d let that happen. A soft chuckle warms his neck, and lips brush against his earlobe as Makoto whispers obscenities – things he can’t believe the other could say with a straight face – causing his cheeks to burn. 

It is as arousing as it is infuriating. 

One day, after a joint practice, Makoto corners him; the sweet smile on his lips morphing into a predatory grin that Rin had not known Makoto was capable of producing. Hot lips crash against his and strong arms hoist him up, pressing his back against the lockers. Rin’s body hums in pleasure as Makoto grounds their groins together. He has to wrap his arms around Makoto’s broad shoulders to keep himself from drifting too far off the edge. Rin has to use all of his self-control that day to not yell out as he came. 

All he received after that was a kiss to his forehead before Makoto left, leaving him sated, but more than a little annoyed for having ruined his favorite legskins. 

Semi-public sex was just one more of the many things Rin discovered Makoto was interested in. 

Makoto also liked to play with toys. More accurately, Makoto liked to watch Rin play with toys, and he wasn’t talking about toy trucks or action figures. 

“I hope you like it.” Makoto whispers as he hands Rin a suspiciously glossy black gift bag. His green eyes curve with the smile he gave Rin. He almost fell for it, until he saw that strange, previously hidden, glint of mischief. 

Inside the bag, Rin found something he was embarrassed to admit he did not know the name of. It was an equally black _something_. He held the round part of the toy in his left hand, surprised at how smooth and cold it felt to his warm fingers. In his right, Rin held what looked to be a remote control. 

“Turn it on.” It was spoken softly, but Rin could hear the underlying command. 

Another thing he learned about Makoto: the boy really liked to give Rin orders, and Rin could never find it in himself to refuse. Using his thumb, Rin set the remote’s switch from OFF to LOW. He nearly dropped the object in his left hand when it vibrated to life. His face boiled under his skin as he threw Makoto an incredulous look. The boy merely smiled innocently and moved closer, taking the vibrating object from Rin’s hand.

“It’s a cheap model, but it works well,” Makoto said, running the object down Rin’s neck. 

Rin shudders, his hand tightening around the remote. 

“I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I figured you would like to start off with a simple toy.” Makoto continued, circling the toy around Rin’s nipple. A simple toy, he said. Rin couldn’t help but wonder what other toys there were out there that weren’t simple.

Rin felt his hips buck of their own accord. The vibrations tingled in the best way possible, and he wasn’t sure how to take the over stimulation. His eyes fell close as the vibrations reaches his other nipple. 

“Let’s switch.” The words brush against his cheek. He can’t make sense of them, his mind is quickly fogging over with lust. He opens one eye when the delicious vibrations disappear from his body. 

“Here,” Makoto hands him the toy and takes the remote from Rin’s other hand. 

Oh.

With the vibrating toy in hand, Rin looks to Makoto for direction. 

“I want to see Rin come with just the toy.” Again that sweet tone. The tone everyone has heard him speak in, except this time his words don’t match that tone. Neither does the smile he throws at Rin. 

Rin grumbles, even as he feels a chill of excitement roll down his naked back. Keeping his eyes away from Makoto, Rin traces the toy down his stomach, feeling the muscles ripple underneath his heated skin. He keeps the toy at the hem of his underwear for a while, anticipating the feeling of the vibrations on his most sensitive area. When he finally presses the toy against his hardened cock, Rin feels as if he is going to explode. His mouth falls open, but no sounds come out, only erratic, hot puffs of air. 

That night, Rin experiences on of the most intense orgasms of his life. All before the enraptured gaze of Makoto. 

Rin was sure no one would believe him. 

But, then again, he didn’t feel the need to share _this_ particular side of Makoto with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yes, I waited to post this until the clock hit midnight here~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this silly thing!


End file.
